


Transformers: War Museum

by Orgath



Series: After War [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orgath/pseuds/Orgath
Summary: (Original Continuity) Orion Pax, formerly the leader of the Autobots known as Optimus Prime, visits the Arahax Veterans War Musuem.
Series: After War [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204139
Kudos: 6





	Transformers: War Museum

Streetlights shone on the almost empty highway leading to Arahax Province, illuminating Optimus Pri... well, Orion Pax's now, frame. The place had been on the decline before the War, and not all the refugees who had fled to Paradron when Supreme Commander Strika had shelled the place to the Pit and back had returned. Arahax was, effectively, a Sparkwraith den. Pax believed the human term would have been "ghost town".

He wasnt really Prime anymore. He had relinquished the Matrix to Rodimus two whole Vorns ago.

He cruised on into the city, the familiar high-rises that dotted Cybertron nowhere to be seen, with smaller, more economical buildings in their place. Several he passed were shuttered, abandoned before the war and again in the ongoing Tranquil Age. Turning a corner to take one of the tangled highways branching off the main highway that ran from one end of Arahax to the other, Prime continued on for several miles before he came to transforming-lot of the Arahax Veteran War Museum and reverted to robot mode.

As the automatic door opened at his approach, a small bell sounded and the bot at the reception counter looked up and gave a small, sad smile. "As the organics would say, Thursday already, Pax?" remarked Ratchet, his voice solemn and weary. Taking a second before giving a nod, Orion took a moment to look Ratchet up and down again. It was a habit at this point, especially to stare a few moments at the scar in his friend's shoulder plating from a bar fight with Swindle barely a Meta-Cycle after the final Autobot victory and the signing of peace.

Ratchet had donated his old white-and-red frame to the Grand Iacon Musuem of History, and while the new one retained the blue lower-faceplate-and-chin plating, the rest was a worn lime green with darker red markings denoting his ex-medic status.

As Pax made to enter the museum proper after purchasing his ticket - Ratchet had once joked that Pax would never get a discount or free tour until he simply asked for one, and the former Autobot leader knew he would never do that - Ratched perked up a little; "Oh, before I forget, I placed some small podiums in front of the exhibits. Those newfangled, half-sized "Maximal" frames are getting more popular by the Solar Cycle, and I don't want anyone to feel intimated by that replica of the ol' slagbucket Megs' towerin' over them."

Pax gave a miniscule nod, and went on into the museum proper.

The first thing he was greeted by was a long, rectangular room split lengthwise. One half was red, and the other was purple, with Autobot and Decepticon symbols adorning the walls of the red and purple sides respectively. Pressed against the walls were two rows of full-size replicas of several major Autobots and Decepticons, separated by side and each with a small descriptive plaque that had more than a little colorful language.

The names came to him as he passed, not needing the plaques to name them. The Autobot side was the first he looked at every time he came here, and he listed each one in his processor. Himself, Bumblebee... with the mortal wound from the fatal shot he took for Pax represented on the statue... Cliffjumper, who was sliced in half by Shadowstriker in Nevada... Jazz... who got ripped in half by Megatron in '07... it was always the heroes whose deaths hurt the most. Each time he saw one of models of the crew of the Ark from one who had paid the ultimate price for their cause, he forced himself to relive the memory of their death.

If he didn't respect their memory, then their sacrifice for his cause was meaningless.

After reaching the end, he turned around and paced the other side, representing the Decepticon crew of the Nemesis. The replica of the hulking Lugnut had been placed at the end alongside the one of his Conjux Endura Strika, who had actually stayed on Cybertron in Megatron's place when the leader of the Decepticons had followed the Allspark through the Eastern Space Bridge, the massive Autobot warship ironically named the Ark hot on their heels. Pax forced himself to respect the memories of those Decepticons who had given their lives in support of their cause, however much he disagreed with their regime. One specifically came to mind.

Vortex had been blown out of the Earth's sky by the Aerialbots during the closing days of the War, and their was not enough left to bury. The Combaticons, aside from their leader Lugnut off course, had never fought with quite the same vigor after that, and could no longer form Bruticus. After the treaty and the return to the now fully Autobot-controlled Cybertron, the Combaticons had drifted apart, growing more and more quiet and uneasy around each other. According to Blast Off, which Pax often met in Macadam's Oil House, their last meeting had been a full Stellar Cycle ago...

Taking a moment to flush the memories back into his processors for the moment, Pax moved on to the next exhibit.


End file.
